It has been conventionally known a case that a function is arranged in an inappropriate file due to that a file is not appropriately designed, thus this becomes a cause to drop source readability. In PTL 1, it is disclosed a method to judge whether or not a function becoming an object to be judged should be separated from a file by utilizing an evaluation rule of function (resemblance degree of function name and so on included in a file).